


When You Smile I Melt Inside

by GhostsThough



Series: The Heather x Astrid Series [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Astrid, F/F, Fluff, Goth!Heather, Nerd!Astrid, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Astrid, Pansexual Character, asking someone out, these two i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsThough/pseuds/GhostsThough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was really bad at this whole asking Heather out thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Smile I Melt Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "First Date" by Blink 182. I don’t know where this came from. I ship these two together…Anyway, this is my first (published) HTTYD fan fiction, and I haven’t exactly written anything with these two before.  
> A little side note, Heather is a Goth and Astrid a “nerd”, though they’re not overall stereotypical. Not beta’d, but self-edited. I’ll make edits when I need to.

“Do you want to go out with me?”

Heather looked up from her cup of tea. The steam that rose from it curled around her face, reddening her nose and cheeks—and _wow_ , Astrid thought, fending off a blush as butterflies danced in her stomach. She bit her lip. It was a habit to do so when she was nervous.

But so far, things seemed to be going good.

First things first, there was eye contact. Heather’s green eyes met Astrid’s blue – a sign that maybe, just maybe, her feelings were returned. After all, that’s what that article said on “How to Know if She Is Into You”. She kept her hopes alive, but at the same time – her shoulders stiffened – prepared for rejection. This wasn’t the first time. At least Heather looked at her; the last occasion she wasn’t granted as much.

Swallowing thickly, she fidgeted, heart thrashing wildly in her chest as she awaited her answer.

Heather’s smirk didn’t waver as she watched the nerdy barista – she was truly the black sheep in her flock. Usually “nerds”, as they were dubbed, were thought to avoid all social interaction, didn’t have a backbone, and certainly weren’t asking girls like Heather out. But somehow, at seven in the morning inside a quaint coffee shop that always smelled of fresh bread and vanilla for her daily pick-me-up, she was asked the big question. The big question by Astrid Hofferson, a nerd in her right, with long blonde hair in a single braid down her back, a powdery blue headband that unsuccessfully kept her bangs from falling over into her face, and black thick-framed glasses that magnified her blue eyes. A faded smatterings of freckles covered her forehead and cheekbones -- telling of a childhood playing outdoors – and her frame certainly had muscle hidden underneath loose fitting clothing.

Astrid truly was one of a kind, Heather knew this since the moment she was told, _“Hey_ you _, get in the back of the line!”_ when Heather, tired from pulling an overnighter to study, stumbled to the counter, cutting off all of those who were there before her.

Since then, they have met on several occasions as it wasn’t surprising that Astrid, the same age as Heather, attended the local community college as well. They had run into each other in the cafeteria, both going for the same cooler for a bottle of Lemon Iced Tea. Heather had apologized for the budging, and Astrid too for yelling.

It seemed fated that the Goth and the nerd became friends.

And something more, remembering that Astrid’s question was still up in the air, and Heather had just spent a good few minutes staring the girl down.

Astrid on her part was ready to bolt to the back kitchen, already forming half-assed excuses in her head to leave. Again, she has faced rejection. Heck, even she has rejected others. But all those times, there was always a sense of terrible relief that no, she wasn’t going to be in a relationship, she was still safe.

Her heart was safe.

But somehow Heather made her want to put her heart on her sleeve. Somehow, Heather got underneath her skin, when formally they couldn’t stand each other in that few days standoff after Astrid had ordered the girl to the back of the line.

She wanted to be with Heather. Couldn’t stand the eyes people made at Heather, or the flashes of irritation whenever Snotlout, another ever present customer, tried to make the moves on her. She wasn’t concerned that they were both girls – she knew since puberty gender wasn’t the instigator for who she felt attracted to, but rather strength and personality. And if she made googly-eyes once in a while at women in the gym, then Hiccup was the only one to know. Astrid had plenty of crap on him to get him back for if he brought it up.

_(“Might I remind you Hiccup of summer camp of 2010?”_

_“Shut up Astrid!”)_

Heather was everything that made her heart do that odd, fluttery feeling and her cheeks burn. They were similar in build, and Astrid certainly knew Heather worked out; she’s seen the girl jog pass at six as she’s opening up shop, earbuds in, and jogging in place on the street corner waiting for the okay to cross. Every time Astrid had to stop and take a breather because yeah, Heather was hot and everything she did made Astrid’s stomach twist into knots.

And the funny thing is, their whole friendship began on irrational hate.

Then again, most of Astrid’s crushes started that way it seemed. She found the person annoying or something to that degree, but then they would grow on her and then BAM, crushing. Of course Heather had to follow the same pattern.

“So…” Astrid prompted, looking away. As much as everything in her screamed _RUN! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!_ She needed to know if there was hope for her and Heather to be a thing. The silence was killing her.

Heather tapped her fingers along her cup. The smirk she wore twitched, and slowly became a smile. She looked up at Astrid through her long black eyelashes. She opened her mouth. Astrid’s heart jumped.

“Sure.”

Astrid’s breath hitched, eyes widening because _did she just hear Heather right? Did she actually_ agree _to go out with_ her? When it sunk in, her jaw dropped. She did hear her right! Heather did say yes!

Heather giggled at Astrid, causing the blonde to blush. Using the metal rungs on the barstool, she leaned up to peck Astrid on the cheek. The skin underneath her lips felt warm, and appeared even warmer when she pulled back to take in the sight of Astrid, all red and shocked, and looking like the happiest girl ever in that moment. Seeing this made Heather’s stomach flutter.

“So, where do you want to take me out?” Heather asked, sitting back down in her barstool.

The question broke Astrid out of her stupor, and shaking her head, mouth opening and closing, she finally got out, “um, maybe for coffee?” Her jaw instantly clicked shut at that because really, she really had no clue as to where they would go out. She honestly didn’t think she would make it this far. But here Heather was, asking about where their first date would be, and Astrid had no clue. Sure, she’s put some thought into it, but due to her anxiety, it made every thought process grind to a halt. No matter how much she tried to conjure up an idea she had, there was nothing. Stupid anxiety. Stupid Heather for saying yes. Stupid Heather for being… _Heather_. (On second thought, Astrid liked Heather for being Heather.)

And being Heather, she tapped her chin, eyes focused on the ceiling as she thought. “Hmmm…how about we meet up at the sign outside the community college? At five? That’s around when my last class ends. We can pick somewhere to go then,” she suggested.

Astrid internally cursed herself out. She was the one that asked Heather out, and here the girl is, scheduling their first date together (Wait. Did Heather consider this their first date? What if she misunderstood?! Oh wait, she kissed her cheek. That had to mean something.) Uh, she really was horrible at all this, wasn’t she? But still, she replied, “Yeah that sounds great!”

“Great.” Heather finished her tea and got up. Fixing her black tank top that showed off defined shoulders, collarbone studs, and a tattoo on the left side of her neck of a symbol Astrid didn’t know, Heather sent Astrid a last smile as she bid, “Have a good day Astrid…see you tonight.” Waving over her shoulder, she left, Astrid’s eyes following.

As soon as the bell on the door stopped ringing at Heather’s departure, Astrid banged her forehead against the bar counter. A smile spread across her face, and giggles left her easily. She did it! It didn’t go exactly as planned with the whole Heather scheduling the date thing, but she did it!

“I can’t believe it…” Astrid murmured, and sighed a love-struck sigh.

“I can’t believe it either,” someone said behind her. Astrid gave a start, and turned around to behold none other than Jackson Overland leaning against the threshold to the kitchen. Astrid forgot he came in at eight for his shift.

The boy whistled, and grinned at Astrid. Wiggling his eyebrows, he said, “That girl has you whipped.”

Astrid punched him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a short sequel to this to expand more upon Astrid’s personality and stuff, since there’s more to her than a barista and looking nerdy. *evil cackles*


End file.
